This invention relates to an improved soil tillage implement and more particularly to a tillage implement utilizing a specific combination of discs and chisel plows supported by a unique frame and especially useful for fall tillage particularly in fields having a high stubble content such as cornfields.
Subsequent to fall harvest, it is often desirable to plow the harvested field so that during the winter season the stubble in the field will decompose. Fall plowing also permits soil in a field to absorb moisture from winter snow and rain. Typically, fall plowing is done with a mold board plow or a gang of mold board plows. Plowing with mold board plows is especially necessary in harvested cornfields since the rubble and stubble associated with a cornfield will clog a chisel plow and prevent proper plowing of a field with such a chisel plow. Alternatively, a chisel plow may be used if extensive chopping or discing of the field occurs prior to chisel plowing. However, chopping or discing is a separate operation which adds to the cost of field preparation. Therefore, plowing with a mold board plow is the normal practice.
A potential disadvantage associated with mold board plowing results because the soil is completely turned over and buries the field rubble exposing the soil to erosion due to wind and water flow. Additionally, since air cannot get at the field stubble, decomposition of the stubble may be prevented particularly when the top layer of soil freezes. For this reason, it is often desirable to disc a cornfield in the fall and subsequently plow the field in the spring with chisel plows or mold board plows.
The present invention contemplates an improved combination disc and chisel plow of a special construction mounted on a unique frame which permits fall soil preparation in a field having a great deal of stubble such as a cornfield.